


Something to live for.

by Nan_BreadM



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_BreadM/pseuds/Nan_BreadM
Summary: Flynn has been trying to erase RittenHouse from history so he could maybe just maybe get his family back.But after realising that RittenHouse may never be defeated...What was he actually living for?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Jiya, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Rufus Carlin/Jiya, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Kudos: 15





	Something to live for.

  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

  
  
  
Wyatt groaned as the light hit his eyes. He pathetically put his hand up to shield himself from the untouchable threat.  
  
  
"What the hell?.."   
  
A snort was heard from across the room.  
Wyatt turned his attention to the noise and sighed.   
  
"Mornin' jess."  
  
Jessica smiled while shaking her head. She walked towards the bed that Wyatt had snuggled into.   
"How was your hibernation sleepy bear?"   
  
She placed a soft kiss onto his head, she then buried her hands into his hair. It felt relaxing but weird at the same time. He still hasn't gone over the fact that Jessica is still alive and pregnant.   
  
Holy shit, hes going to be a dad.  
  
Wyatt smiled to himself at the thought. After the rittenhouse shit is over with then hes going to be the best dad the world has ever seen.  
  
"What are you thinking about big guy?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're thinking about something."  
  
He gave her a goofy smile. "Just thinkin' about our baby boy."  
  
"Our baby boy? What about a girl?"  
  
Wyatt shrugged holding her tight against him. "I wouldn't mind a girl either."  
  
"Well either way you're going to be great dad."  
  
Jessica went to kiss him but she grimaced and quickly pulled back.  
"On second thought, before you become a great dad you need to become clean."  
  
He made an offended face before dragging himself out of bed.  
  
"Alright alright."  
  
A groan escaped his lips as he stumbled out the room into the main bunker. It had been months since he had left the bunker, he doesn't even remember what outside looked like. Well, outside in his time.  
  
Time travel.  
  
If he told his past self that he was going to be fighting people in the past then I am pretty sure his past self would laugh at him or freak out.  
Now time travel has just come a job and a everyday routine. Then again, without time travel he wouldn't be able to meet Rufus or Lucy.  
  
Lucy.  
  
That name just made his stomach twist with guilt.  
  
They have only been talking on mission and been around each other has just been plain awkward.  
  
He sighed rubbing his face while walking into the bunker's bathroom. It was small but it was big enough for at least two people. Too bad there was only one shower and that a certain person takes his time taking a shower.  
  
Cough.  
  
Connor.  
  
His thoughts worsened when he saw someone he didn't want to see early in the morning.  
  
Flynn was hunched over one of the sinks. Wyatt was expecting to say some snarky remark but he didn't.  
  
In fact, he wasn't saying anything at all or even doing anything.  
He would never admit it but he was slightly concerned.  
  
  
Only because we needed another shooter. Not because he cared for his well being or anything.  
  
  
"Flynn." He shook the Croatian man's arm gently.  
  
Wyatt felt something sticky on his finger tips and smelt something metallic. He looked at his fingers before pure panic surged through him.  
  
Was that blood?  
  
"Flynn, are you okay?"   
  
Before Wyatt could shake him again Flynn moved slightly.   
Suddenly, he fell to the floor with a thud. Wyatt quickly went to his side and shook him a little more roughly than before.  
  
"Flynn! Say something!" Wyatt went to check over his body to check for any wounds. He then noticed that blood were seeping through Flynn's sleeves. He took off his shirt and then halted.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ.."  
  
Flynn's arms were sliced deeply and blood was pouring out of them. It looked like they were cut in order like stripes. More cuts were deep into his chest too making his bed shirt soaked.  
  
  
Did Flynn do this to himself?  
  
Why?  
  
  
Wyatt took off his tank top and wrapped one of Flynn's arms with it. He knew it wouldn't work but at least its stopping the bleeding. He clutched the tall man close to him as if he could lose him if he didn't.  
  
"Someone help me!" Desperate cries felt weird coming out of his mouth since the man he was holding onto was a man he hated so much.  
"Flynn, say something will ya?"  
  
Hurried footsteps could be heard outside the bathroom, he heard the door creak open and a familiar black man could be seen.  
  
"Wyatt? W-what happened?"  
Rufus eyes widened as he saw the scene.  
  
"Rufus, get Agent Christopher to get a medic or something!"  
  
Rufus looked terrified staring at the bloody mess, it looked like a murder scene he had seen in movies.   
He had seen death before but not like this.  
  
"Do it now!"  
  
The pilot ran off shouting for the Agent, if he didn't hurry up Flynn could bleed out and die.  
  
Why did he care?  
  
He had been trying to kill this son of a bitch for about a year now and still hasn't adjusted to him living here.  
Why was he trying to save him? Was there something deep down inside him that actual cared?  
  
Wyatt look down at Flynn, he was looking really pale and there was so much blood.  
  
Rufus needs to hurry up.  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  
Flynn's eyes fluttered open, he sat up slowly and looked around. He was in his room?  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh right.  
  
He hissed in pain as his wounds stung.   
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
The Croatian man stared straight ahead at the girl who was sat in the chair.  
He had forgotten her name, was is Jiya?  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Jiya sighed staring at her hands, he had noticed that she was fiddling a lot.  
  
Flynn looked around for anyone else.  
"Am I missing the party or something?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
She reached over to pick up a bottle of antibiotics from the bedside table.  
  
"They wanted to stay but the mothership had jumped again. You couldn't go since...Y'know."  
  
She screwed off the lid and shook the bottle making the pills fall onto her hand.  
  
"I can take my own pills you know. I don't need to be babied."   
  
"Agent Christoper told me that you can't be trusted with them."  
  
Flynn scoffed before snatching the pills out of the girl's hand. He then put them into his mouth and forced them down. It would've been easy if he had water.  
"I tried to kill you guys a couple of times and now I can't be trusted to do simple tasks?"  
  
Jiya frowned crossing her arms tightly, "That isn't the reason why she doesn't trust you."  
  
Realisation hits Flynn and he turned his head to focus on something else. It wasn't really anyone's business on how he felt.   
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
The air was silent and awkward between the two time travellers.  
Even though there was some hatred for Flynn, she would never wish this upon anyone.  
  
"Flynn, I know that some of us haven't been so...Welcoming to you but you can tell us anything."   
  
Flynn turned to look at Jiya. Surprising, she looked concerned.  
  
She sat up from her chair and decided to sit on the bed where Flynn was laying.  
  
"When my Dad died, I felt like I lost everything. He was my idol and my best friend."  
  
He frowned while staring at her, she looked like she was near to tears. He placed a bandaged hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"After he died I felt low. I felt like I had nothing left so I thought about...Not being here anymore."  
She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"But I also realised that my Dad wouldn't want me to do that and I know my friends and family would miss me too. So I kept on marching on and as you can see, I got pretty far."  
  
He huffed pulling his hand away, "I am pretty sure everyone wouldn't mind me dropping dead at anytime."  
  
Jiya looked offended nearly and stood up.   
"Do you know how worried sick everyone was!? Do you know how much you scared Lucy? She thought you were going to die."  
  
Flynn felt guilty when he heard Lucy's name, he knew that this would scare and upset her but he had to it.  
  
"Look, I can't leave you alone until they get back so.."  
  
She pulled out a bunch of DvDs and ran towards the small TV across the room.  
"We are going to binge watch all the star wars series."  
  
Flynn made a funny face, "Are you trying to make me feel better or trying to make me want to kill myself more?"  
  
She turned and gave him an unamused look.  
  
"That wasn't funny."  
  
"Right."  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is my first Timeless fanfiction and I felt like there wasn't enough Flynn angst so here ya go!  
> This chapter is short but the next chapters will be longer.


End file.
